Faint memories from the past
by FEisty CaTz
Summary: Summery: The story centers around a confused young girl named Cagalli Yula Atha, throughout her whole life she has been bad tempered but until a certain someone came into her life and changed her destiny completely, she saw life in a whole new perspective
1. Chapter 1

27 September 2008

**Faint memories from the past**

**Hey guys! This story will be my 1****st**** fanfic story ever! Lol and I hope u all will enjoy it….I'm a big fan of gundam seed destiny though I haven't seen it yet! Lol but my friend is going to download it for me soon!! Yay can't wait. Anyway I'm using some of the characters for my story so I'm going to transform them into my own imagination!! Yeah.**

**Well the story will evolve around Cagalli Yula Atha and Athrun Zala so to all you Asucaga fans ENJOY!**

**Chapter two and three will be hopefully finished by next week sometime but I'm not guaranteeing anything YET…smiles 8-D please do review and I will be TRULY grateful!!**

**Summery: The story centers around a confused young girl named Cagalli Yula Atha, throughout her whole life she has been bitter and bad tempered but until a certain someone came into her life and changed her destiny completely, she saw life in a whole new perspective but little did she know this special someone was someone that was their watching from the distance but she had been to blinded to notice him. I see love blooming in the air don't you? Ha-ha, there's a lot of scary action and adventure.**

**Well I suppose you guys must be wondering what's going to happen and who the 'The silent killer' is all about well you just going to have to wait and find out!! He he who knows I might be the silent killer!! Omahaha nah I'm just pulling your leg…well I do hope you do enjoy!!**

**Oh and one last thing, I do not own gundam seed or gundam seed destiny but you never know I might one day ha-ha I wish…its too bad.**

_**Chapter 1**_ (It happened so sudden)

It was just like a typical teenager to boss everybody around thinking that you know everything well for Cagalli Ella Yamato it was nothing new to her by all means.

Cagalli was just a young sixteen year old girl living with her mother and her younger brother Kira Yamato as though she thought, they lived not too far off a deserted freeway in a humble cottage deep in the a valley amongst vast evergreen tress. Everyday Kira and his sister would travel to school by bus just fifteen minutes away from where they lived.

It would be cagalli's seventeenth birthday in a couple of months time and her brother wants to throw her a special surprise party but the only thing was that their mother would never allow them to have any close contact with friends from the city of Orb **you will understand why very soon** because she would she say you cannot trust anyone that is from the outer city limits. Both would never question her judgment but respected it because they knew not to.

The school holidays came much quicker this year and as usual Cagalli would have no friends to spend it with. Most of her friends she did make at school would probably be leaving to visit one of their parents from another country or would be busy leaving for a vacation not that it would matter anyway. Though Cagalli had a funny feeling these holidays was going to be very different from the rest and that it would change her life completely.

BOOM! Kira jumped out of bed with fright, it was dam early in the morning to be disturbed.

'Who in their right mind would be up early hours in the morning making a heck of a racket?' Kira said aloud rubbing his eyes making sure his vision wasn't a blur when he heard it was coming from cagalli's room next store.

Kira marched right into his sister's room mumbling and cursing only to be surprised of her shocking actions.

''Cagalli what the--''Kira's jaw was wide open in disbelief.

''What's the big idea jack ass? Haven't you ever heard of using the door before you barge in where you're not wanted!''

''Cagalli look at your room, what are you doing?-oh no, you didn't!''

''What! Oh that…uh nah that's just a stinky old vase that was on top of this shelf…you know this place could sure need some dusting now please help me down from this ladder before I fall and wake mother up.''

''You do realize you just woke me up from my slumber and to add to that you scared the hell out of me doing so, what are you doing up so early on a ladder? You never seize to amaze me Cagalli…'' Kira 'Sighs'.

''Ha-ha oh so terribly sorry, I was just looking around for some uh what's it again! Oh yeah that jewelry box mother gave me when I was small…you do remember right? I think I left it up their somewhere'' -cagalli was pointing to the shelf where she was searching on the ladder for.

''Oh yeah that's right but what is so important about it that you had to wake up the KING of the house so early in the morning and it's not like you to be bright and early'' Kira teased his sister.

''Well today I thought I might go down to the lake for some fresh air to clear my mind and then I remembered my amulet chain I would always wear but I put it away yesterday because I was painting the back of the house oh and it's your turn so you can do the front of it'' Cagalli said with a smirk on her face.

''Great I am so looking forward to that! Kira said sarcastically, well I guess you better get a move on before we spend the whole day in your room talking about other things and I think there's some snacks left over from yesterday… I left on the kitchen counter so don't forget to take them on your way out and don't come too late!'' Kira said aloud when he was on his way down the stairs to the bathroom.

''OH THANKS KIRA I WONT FORGET!'' Cagalli shouted before slipping into a pair of black shorts with a green and white sleeveless shirt matching her white sneakers along with her hair carefully clipped in a messy summer style ponytail.

Cagalli quickly raced down the stairs grabbing the snacks Kira had said he left for her on the kitchen counter and silently went out the back door closing in with the out most care because it was still early in the morning and importantly taking care not to disturb their mother.

The view was remarkable, the air had a fresh sent to it and the wind was light and breathtaking. This place had eased her mind and soul, it was a place to escape from the world and there would be no one to bother or disturb her. Cagalli took a small stroll along the river that meandered down to the bottom of a small lake not far off and she carefully placed her small basket of goods down beside her. Slowly she sat down bending forward and leaning her body over the edge of the lake, she placed her hand swiftly through the water and it was cool to the touch .Cagalli could see her reflection in the water so she pulled so many ludicrous faces because she possesses so much childlike innocence inside her.

The sky had begun to darken and the sun was peeping over the horizon saying it's good night. Cagalli laid back onto the gentle grass with her arms crossed behind her head gazing up into the nearly night sky. Something was making her uneasy for some reason and at that moment strong painful thoughts struck her head like lightning hitting the tallest tower over the top on the tallest hill.

**Flash back**

''MOm…DAd? Where are you? Help I'm stuck!'' Agony cries were herd from cagalli and then from the corner from her eye she saw a blurry image of her mom and dad lying down unconscious about three meters away from her outside the upside-down wrecked car that she was in, unable to break free from the seat belt strapped around her weak body. Then seconds later , Cagalli saw nothing but a blank vision as she drifted into a deep solemn sleep of unconscious.

**End of flash back**

Back at home , Kira and his mother Mrs. Yamato were preparing a delicious chicken home made sweet and sour stir fry for dinner and shockingly Kira was learning a thing or to on how to prepare a dish for three.

''Kira my dear don't you think it's getting late, shouldn't Cagalli be back by now I'm getting a bit worried'' Mrs. Yamato said with concern written all over her face.

''Yeah I know but you know how Cagalli can look after herself and you know it's pretty safe out there and I feel sorry for anyone who tries to attack her or get in her do not disturb me attitude way'' Kira said trying to reassure his mother it was alright with a slight of laughter in his face.

''Ha-ha yes you can't go wrong with that statement, Oh Kira…you sure know how to make me feel at ease and make me laugh a lot.'' Kira's mom said drying her tears of laughter with a tissue he offered kindly to her.

''Well let's dish out the food shall we, I'm starved aren't yo--''When a hand was intentionally covered over Kira's unfinished words.

''Sshh!!'' Kira's mother held a finger on her lips.

''What's going on?'' Kira said in a low voice trying to figure out what was going on with his mother.

''Kira, listen to me'' Kira's mom said placing her hands firmly on his shoulders looking at him straight in the eye. ''I need you to find Cagalli and get out of here!''

''But mom why…huh I don't understand?''

''Kira just listen to me, Cagalli's life has been threatened since the day she was born and she has been a big target ever since'' Kira's eye's widened, he couldn't believe what he was just hearing. "and promise me you will protect her no matter what- I can't tell you all of the details right now but what you need to know is that she needs all around protection until it's safe for her to be free again because she Isn't just any normal girl she's the Parents of -- here take this, it might come in handy but be careful how you use it ,there's enough loaded for the moment " When Kira's mom was cut off wasting no time pushing her son out the back door with the weapon in his hand.

"KIRA!! Get Cagalli and get out soon…"Kira's mom manages to shout as she saw her son disappear into the darkness of the night.

Kira's mind was spinning with words of what his mother had just told him. "Keep well mother, be safe and I won't let you down…I'll protect my sister no matter what…I'll promise you that." Kira said with determination fisting his hand into

a ball by his side as he turned to have one last look at his home, he hopes he can return someday but he has a promise he has to keep so he turned away and started running and didn't look back.

Kira's thoughts was wondering, "Cagalli where are you!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did…**

**P.s. I'm known as Catz so you can address me as something like that. Smiles**

**Love you all!**

**Any questions would be fine, feel free to ask anything about the story if you don't understand some of the concepts.**

**WHOAHO!**

**Oh , one more thing, I'm going to add some songs down the line of this story so get familiar with Avril Lavigne -( My world /Tomorrow /Anything but ordinary/mobile) it's bases some like same thoughts of Cagalli ascending down the story line.**

**HAPPY READING! 8-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_ (unexpected surprise)

Kira's mind was spinning with words of what his mother had just told him. "Keep well mother, be safe and I won't let you down…I'll protect my sister no matter what…I'll promise you that." Kira said with determination fisting his hand into

a ball by his side as he turned to have one last look at his home, he hopes he can return someday but he has a promise he has to keep so he turned away and started running and didn't look back.

Kira's thoughts was wondering, "Cagalli where are you!"

Running through the dark woods he never expected he would find Cagalli in the dark without seeing were he was going but then it came unexpected ,he bumped into something hard or someone hard shall we say which then both of them fell backwards landing on their buts.

"Kira? Is that you…?" Cagalli said dusting her hands off from the sand on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cagalli, it must have been to dark for me to see where I was going, how the heck do you find your way home in such darkness?" Kira was accepting a hand from his sister to pull him up onto his feet.

"Yeah well I just let the moonlight guide me home but next time be more careful of whom you bump into this time jack ass, you got me!" Cagalli said fisting her hand in his face.

"Whoa!! Hold it there…" Kira said lifting his arm's in the air backing off. "Be careful were you aim that at, I don't want to end up in a hospital right now…Kira was now chuckling under his breath "Oh SHOOT! Kira said as he just remembered he had to get Cagalli out of here and then at that second he grabs her by the arm forcefully running like there's no tomorrow.

"KIRA!! What's the big idea…Why the heck are we running!!" Cagalli demanded while she was lagging speed of running along side with her brother that was pulling her along with him.

"You do not need to now but what you need to now is that you have to get as far away from here as soon as passable and I mean it Cagalli." Kira said looking for a possible root to get to the main road on the freeway.

"But Kira I don't understand!! Cagalli's eyes had begun to water and her brother's actions began to frighten her extremely.

They had finally made it to the side of the road very exhausted, unfortunately there was no car's to be seen just an empty cold freeway left emotionless with its strange feeling about it. But wait, there was one car but in the distance it's really hard to determine who the driver is.

"HEY OVER HERE!! HEY YOU STOP!!" Kira was shouting on the top of his voice to get the driver's attention and then at that moment the car pulled over.

"Hey sorry to bother you sir but we need your help."

"SIR? Kira is that you…Cagalli?" said the blue midnight haired man with surprise look on his face.

"ATHRUN!! You sure know how to be at the right place at the right time when help is needed" Cagalli shouted with some relief in her voice, she thinks her brother has lost it completely and to think he was sane.

"Oh Athrun…you wont believe how glad I am to see you again, I need your help, it's a serious matter concerning Cagalli." Said the brown hair Kira bending his knee's with his arms resting on the car door window that Athrun just automatically wined down for him.

"The names Alex by the way…Alex Dino to be precise, yeah I know she is in danger." The midnight blue haired guy said with seriousness and certainty.

"What do you mean you know? And Alex Dino? Who are you Athrun? What's going on, I'm going crazy and I don't understand what you guys are on about? **If I don't get an explanation right now I'm going to flip my lid!!" **Cagalli said as she pushed Kira aside to face the mysterious man in the car with her eye's flaming with rage.

"Cagalli you still as feisty as ever…I'm sorry but I'm only allowed to tell you what I can let you know but the rest is sworn to secrecy but please get inside now, it's not safe to talk out here, listen get in and ill explain what I can okay?"

"Cagalli get in the car--" Said Kira as he opened the door and pushed his sister into the passenger side of the car locking it before he shut the door closed.

"Kira! What are you doing!!" Cagalli said banging her tiny fist against the car window with a worry look in her eye's.

"Athrun! Um I mean Alex…please take my naïve sister with you and take her somewhere safe, ill meet up with guys as soon as I can but right now I have some unfinished business to attend to" Kira said with his hand inside his pocket griping on the gun tightly with every word he spoke.

"Sure but Kira are you going to be alright by yourself and your weak form?" Said the blue head man, restraining Cagalli from hurting herself by breaking the window right down.

"Don't worry about me, I have what I need right with me you just take care of my younger sister."

"WHAT? Did I hear right…younger sister!! Kira I'm going to kick your ass into the next century when I get my hands on you!" Cagalli said stretching her arms in rage fisting them out the half open window going crazy with irritation.

"Cagalli you're going to be fine, I promise you…and look you're in good hands" and with that Kira taps the edge of the car as it drives off out of sight leaving Kira slowly turning around and heading back to the unfinished business he had to tend to.

**Hey peeps…I hope you enjoyed it because I know I did. Ha-ha yeah well there's more to be were this came from so what you guys can do read and review.**

**So, questions? Well ill be happy enough to answer them for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_ (We're been watched)

"Cagalli you're going to be fine, I promise you…and look you're in good hands." and with that Kira taps the edge of the car as it drives off out of sight leaving Kira slowly turning around and heading back to the unfinished business he had to tend to.

Currently in the car, "You shouldn't act like that Cagalli, you going to get yourself hurt." Athrun said with both hands on the steering wheel giving a few glances at her every second he could.

"Why would you care anyway…who are you to me to tell me after being shoved in a car with you with no idea why." she said looking outside the window staring into blankness.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I worry about you Cagalli and you are really careless sometimes if you haven't noticed by now." he said before having a small chuckle thinking about the last time he said that he caught a smack on the head from her, although that laugh didn't go unnoticed because it made Cagalli turn her head and give an questioning glare.

"What's so funny? You do remember what happened the last time you said that!" Cagalli said giving him whack on the head which did please her.

"Ouch! Yes of course I remember…how could I forget" Athrun said with a sarcastic tone. "You know you could have waited until I was finished driving." he pointed out letting out a small sigh.

"Where are we? Oh I see…we're staying at a hotel for the night." Cagalli said dropping her head down staring at her feet blushing.

"Yeah well let's get going before we find out its fully booked." Athrun said turning the ignition key as it turns the radio off.

"Wait, don't try changing the subject! You haven't fully explained anything to me yet and I'm not letting you go before you give me a full explanation of what is really going on?" Cagalli said after grabbing his hand before he could open the car door.

Athrun let out a sigh and began to explain everything he could tell her but up to a certain extent. "Well Cagalli I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you this but you do have the right to know the whole truth about who your real…parents were." Athrun said hesitating the last word.

Cagalli's face went pale and she was in denial. "My real parents? What do you mean my real parents! My real mother is at home probably worried sick about me and you're saying I need to know who my real parents were!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry Cagalli you had to find out this way but you are the rightful daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Atha representative's, the running country of Orb and the decision making counsels of politics. You were just a baby when all this confusion happened and from what I know your parents adored you."

"So all this is true? It can't be! I'm nothing that important…am I?" Cagalli said griping hard onto Athrun's shirt looking at him with watery eye's trying to find a different answer.

Athrun looked the other way trying to avoid those confused water works in her eye's that he tried hopefully not to ever see but Cagalli wanted to understand why was all this happening and most importantly to her.

"Yes I know it's hard to take in but you have to accept the fact that you were important and still are." Athrun held Cagalli tightly in his warm embrace and she let out a few tears on his chest.

"Athrun tell me what happened to my parents then? Where are they? Why did they abandon me? I don't understand…" Cagalli was now sobbing those words in his chest and sure enough his shirt must have been damp from all the tears.

Athrun loosened his grip and held Cagalli's hands, uncontrollably she dropped her head down in depression but then only to be held up by Athrun's warm soft hand looking sternly into her golden eccentric eye's that always sparkled when he would deeply see rich pools of gold but nothing was shinning through them tonight but saddened dark shades of brown.

"I personally don't know were they are Cagalli…"Athrun said avoiding her face.

"Athrun… don't lie to me, look into my eyes and tell me what happened to them?" Cagalli was now gripping onto Athrun's chest pulling him in her direction to face her.

"It happened about twelve years ago, your parents and of course you were driven back from an important trip in Laperne for the agreements of a new construction site developing through the main city of Orb connecting to the outer city limits off the eastern border but unfortunately that trip back was soon to be the last trip your parents ever made.

"Someone replaced the driver knocking him out cold and that new disguised driver was a hit man of a evil sick mind that has been after you since you were born and they are still are out there to kidnap you or either set up a horrifying death experience that awaits you still to this day…" Athrun was fisting his hand on the verge of wanting to hit the master mind behind all of this."

"You see the hit man was driving you and your parents on one of those empty freeways and lost control at a fast rate swerving into a big boulder on the side of the road causing the car to flip uncontrollably, flipping both your parents outside but fortunately you were strapped in with your seat belt and then luckily one of the your undercover agents were living down in a valley just a few minutes away discovered a not so pretty sight of what the accident scene looked like and then all I know is that they toke you under the secret care of protection but ever since then three of you were announced missing and your parents current body guard was elected representative until one of the appearances of your parents and especially yourself would hopefully return to take the rightful position back."

"At the beginning of this year I was transferred to your school to be your undercover body guard and I was set this assignment after I had finished graduating at the end of last year, I made new friends with you, Kira, Milly, Shinn, Stellar and the Campbell sisters and all of you made me a lot comfortable so it wasn't really anything I wanted to keep from you, it was because it was a strictly confidential matter."

All Cagalli could do was stare in awe, her face had gone completely dumb struck swallowed in its on world lost in depths of confusion and disbelief.

Was what she was hearing right? And how come she didn't know anything strange before in the past although there was that strange vision she had earlier today at the lake and it had changed her way of thinking.

So if what Athrun was saying was real then so was the vision, the puzzle had finally fitted together and I could now understand how it all fitted, I wonder about my parents… Cagalli thought as her mind was in a thousand places at once.

"Hello…earth to Cagalli" Athrun was waving a hand over Cagalli's face trying to snap her out of her daze and it looked like she was in a world of her own.

"Oh I'm sorry…I was just thinking of –"

"Thinking of if your parents are still alive and out there?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I guess it's my six senses or probably it's just obvious from the look on your face I could tell what you were thinking and I don't blame you for wondering about the possibilities of that."

"Thanks Athrun…Thank you for being here for me." Cagalli said as she swept up to lightly hugged Athrun.

"I'm always here for you Cagalli and I always will be." As they both broke away from their warm and heartily hug.

"It's just… now what must I do, I mean what's going to happen to me Athrun?

"You don't have to worry about a thing Cagalli…leave that up to me and I promise you everything's going to be alright…I'll make sure nothing bad happens and while I'm around nothing or no one will harm you even over my dead body I'll make sure of that."

Athrun said placing an arm around Cagalli for comfort and while he was shifting around to get comfortable he accidentally bumped the key in the ignition and it then switched on the car radio and a particular song was about to start.

"That was what I was afraid of…" Cagalli thought of what Athrun had just said and then at that she closed her eyes for a brief moment and Athrun and her relaxed to the song that was playing.

**Song (Tomorrow by Avril lavinge) – Slow peaceful song.**

And I want to believe you, when you tell me that it will be okay

Yeah I try to believe you but I don't.

When you say it's going to be but it's always turns out to be a different way

I tried to believe you, not today today today today

(Chorus) stanza

I … don't know how I feel

Tomorrow (tomorrow) tomorrow (tomorrow)

I … don't know what to say

Tomorrow (tomorrow) tomorrow (tomorrow)

Is a different day.

It's always been up to you, it's turning around it's up to me

I'm going to do what I have to do…just don't

Give me a little time, leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late

Not today today today today todaaay…

Aahaah…

(Chorus) stanza

I … don't know how I feel

Tomorrow (tomorrow) tomorrow (tomorrow)

I … don't know what to say

Tomorrow (tomorrow) tomorrow (tomorrow)

Is a different day.

Hey-yeah-eah hey-yeah-eah

And I no I'm not ready

Hey-yeah-eah hey-yeah-eah

Maybe tomorrow

**Wow…I didn't know I could sing…can you believe that! Uh…ha-ha yeah well I really think that song fitted that type of mood don't you think? Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think? Exciting hay? Lol if it's boring be honest… (Smiles) 8-D**

**Oh thanks for the review **xSweetEternityx! 8-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay thanks for the last review…8- )**

_**Chapter 4**_ (Those mysterious men look suspicious)

"You don't have to worry about a thing Cagalli…leave that up to me and I promise you everything's going to be alright…I'll make sure nothing bad happens and while I'm around nothing or no one will harm you even over my dead body I'll make sure of that."

Athrun said placing an arm around Cagalli for comfort and while he was shifting around to get comfortable he accidentally bumped the key in the ignition and it then switched on the car radio and a particular song was about to start.

"That was what I was afraid of…" Cagalli thought of what Athrun had just said and then at that she closed her eyes for a brief moment and Athrun and her relaxed to the song that was playing.

**Song (Tomorrow by Avril lavinge) – Slow peaceful song.**

The forest smelt of moss and mystery. Kira didn't have any clue what he would do when he would arrive at this certain house he was bound to go to again but this time for reasons.

_(Kira's POV)_

There, that stood before me was none other my uncle Kisaka's home that still smelt like sweet tarts and also the aroma of soft, freshly baked sponge cake…I still remember when Cagalli and I would always grab a whole handful of his delicious choc chip muffins whenever he wasn't looking, we were pretty always up to mischief then and it always makes me laugh thinking about it.

You could say our uncle was the domesticated kind of guy that would always be pleased to cook up a storm of all sorts of goodies when we would stop bye to say hello. That homely scented smell would always bring back good memories from the past but right now that wasn't what I was here for.

Slowly I took the next step holding my breath hesitantly feeling like I was nervous but within seconds before I could knock on the door it had opened revealing my astonished uncle curiously looking at me with a smile.

_(End of Kira's POV)_

"Kira…What brings you here so late?" Said a tall concerned uncle Kisaka.

"It's not late at all uncle, its only 9:45 besides the reason I am here is because I think its time I heard the truth and when I mean the truth I mean nothing but the whole truth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kira? What could I possibly not be telling you…" he's eyes had averted Kira's closing the door behind him.

"I know part the truth about Cagalli and don't act dumb with me because I know what's going on and I've come here for answers uncle" his voice was deep and fearless that even himself would be scared of.

"I guess there's no point in denying it now, well it all started when…" Kira's uncle had began to tell him the whole story from the beginning and he had also told him that he was one of the bodyguards that was hired to be Cagalli's uncle undercover.

"So it's true then, mother was right when she said Cagalli's life is threatened" Said a depressed Kira dropping his gaze to the ground.

"I know…and it seems we have another serious situation at hand"

"But how can this suddenly happen, why Cagalli…she must be so terrified right now and there's nothing I can do at this moment to help her through this" Kira was sobbing in-between his words as he leaned his arms on the kitchen counter and began to tremble in fear for his sister and the situation she was in.

Kisaka had placed a cool firm hand on Kira's shoulder "Yeah it must be hard on her now so don't blame yourself or anything because it's going to be fine and I'm sure Athrun is helping her through this difficult time as we speak" while he took two soda cans from the freezer offering the other one to Kira.

"I know but as long as she is far away from here …thanks" said Kira accepting the cold soda from his uncle. "Yeah he's a good guy and I couldn't have asked for a better one…but wait! How do know Athrun is with Cagalli right now? He had said placing his soda can on the counter he was leaning on.

"So it seems you don't know Athrun is also one of the bodyguards hired this year to protect Cagalli during the times at school…oh and what do you think we bodyguards don't keep in contact or something" he said making his last statement sound sarcastic.

"WHAT! You're serious? I wounded why Athrun was so strange when ever he was near or around Cagalli and I thought it was because he was crushing over her big time but never in my life would I thought he was her bodyguard" Kira had taken a stool out and sat next to his uncle Kisaka.

"Let's just hope the both of them are alright and Athrun has taken your sister to a safe haven plus I trust him to take good care of her" he made a long sigh after he took a huge sip from his soda.

"That goes the same for me though I just hope she is doing well mentally" Kira said squashing his empty can and throwing it into the rubbish bin.

_(Cagalli's POV)_

The rain had began to hit hard like a grain of rice falling from the dark still night in a metal bucket that was the size of the whole country side and I couldn't help but stop and stare in the middle of the rain…I mean my thoughts were lost in a world of nothingness just a blank stare into the open night but Athrun quickly snapped me out of it from the mention of my name twice.

(End of POV)

"Cagalli could you please come inside with me…I need to book in for the two of us and you shouldn't stand in the rain , you'll catch a cold like that" before Cagalli could say anything Athrun had grabbed her hand pulling her along side with him out from the rain.

"Just wait here…I'll be back with our room number and pass, here sit there" said Athrun placing Cagalli gently on the sofa covering her with his warm black jacket.

"Cagalli was shivering, _"How could I be so dumb standing in the rain like that and Athrun was so gently kind to give up his jacket for me"_ Thought Cagalli blushing at the thought.

"Thanks Athrun…" said a sweet like angel voice that made Athrun's heart melt over and over again when she would say his name so innocently.

"No problem, you just stay here and keep warm…I'll wont be long"

Cagalli couldn't help but feel sad when Athrun just left her alone even if it wasn't going to be that long he was away for.

Just around the corner Athrun was almost about to fill in the information form he was given to pay with his credit card with when he sensed something wasn't right and he felt uneasy for some odd reason.

Being the curious Cagalli she was she watched two strangely looking people whispering to each other as they came in from the outside passing the entrance room and so she decided to walk behind them curiously exploring as she went along.

In a matter of no time Cagalli was lost in the huge Hotel she was wondering in and she couldn't seem to retrace her steps back because every passage and walkway looked the same.

(Cagalli's POV)

"Dam it!_I knew this would happen and I bet Zala would go bananas if he knew I didn't wait were he told me to and now I just have to remember what number room I went past from the main entrance…_

I think it might have been down here, 16 left, 15 right, 14 left, 13 right…" thought Cagalli as she was walking anxiously down the passage way figuring out were the bottom of the main entrance was.

(End of POV)

Not paying attention Cagalli smacked straight hard into the two men that she was behind earlier and out of no were she was grabbed by the arm by the shortest arrogant one that looked like trouble.

"HAY LET GO OF MY ARM YOU UGLY BAFFOON!!!" shouted surprised amber eyes.

"Watch were you are going cheeky face…hay if it isn't the feisty Cagalli Yula Atha isn't this a surprise" said the short buff man with a sneaky grin on his face.

"What's that got to do with you anyway who I am? Let go of my arm you creep!!! She shrugged her arm.

Cagalli was battling to break free from his grip until it happened so fast…in a blink of an eye her night and shinning amour had appeared in an instinct and kicked him in the pit of his stomach leaving him to fall on his knees and gasp for air.

The other guy had made his move on Athrun but he was too quick to even leave a scratch on him. This made the other guy so angry that he hobbled up from the ground and tried to lay a punch for Athrun's stern face but with no luck he failed poorly leaving his whole arm twisted by Athrun's swift reflexes. Eventually Athrun grew tired of this play fight that he knocked both of them out leaving them unconscious on the cold ground.

"Cagalli are you alright? He didn't hurt you right…"Asked concerned deep emerald eyes as he scanned her up and down with them.

"It's alright…my arm's fine" replied a scared blonde.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…" and then Athrun pulled her into a tight embrace that made her feel so safe and secure in his soft warm arms.

"I'm just glad you came because I don't know what they would have done to me if you hadn't showed up in time.

"I know …I could sense trouble far away so I came back looking for you and that's when I heard you yell something like 'let go, my arm, ugly buffoon' so I came running to your aid.

"Thanks…can you believe the nerve of those jerks and to think of it how do they know who I am even my last name as Yula Atha?"

"I don't doubt for a second if they were, you know who…sent out to kidnap you."

"Well if they were, you know…cough, cough then what do you think we should do? Cagalli asked expecting Athrun for a solution to their problem.

"There's nothing we can do tonight but I think its best if we go somewhere I know we could be safe for the night"

Athrun firmly grabbed her hand and lead the both of them to the car along with keeping his eye's alert for any strange suspicious things that might catch them off guard.

"Here get in…" Athrun then walked around the car and got in himself.

Soon Athrun started car started and reversed out the Hotel leaving the air to eat his dust.

"So where're we going to go…there's no place we can go to than that's closer than three hours away from here and now the nearest hotel is about ten minuets behind us?"

"I have a dear friend that lives in a holiday cottage about an hour away from here and she usually goes there to be out in the open and have some time by herself which she hardly ever gets back at home but I'm sure she won't mind a bit of company for the night" Stated Athrun as he took a quick glimpse of the time from his digital watch.

All that came from Cagalli was a nod and through out the whole time there was silence between the both of them but soon the hour journey had came to stand still and Athrun had pulled in right beside the cottage that was dead silent.

**I enjoyed this chapter lets just hope you will…I've started chapter five already and it's going to be crazy 8-D, something happens or should I say someone gets a big shock (ZIP!) OR let's say an unexpected surprise again happens.**

**(Chapter 5 (I never expected to see you again.)**


	5. Chapter 11

Just want to let everyone know that I have chapter 10 finished and ready to post… but I will only post it once I have more fans reading and MORE reviews on "FAINT MEMORIES FROM THE PAST", until then chapter 10 will be pending on my decision.

Catz


End file.
